Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to social networking systems and, more specifically, to ranking user-provided comments associated with content such as posts in a social networking system.
Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they allow their users to easily connect to and communicate with other users. Through social networking systems, users share a variety of content. Examples of content items shared by users through a social networking system include pictures, videos, articles, and status updates. Typically, social networking system users may comment on content shared by other users. For example, a user may provide a comment indicating its thoughts on an article shared by another user via the social networking system.
Some content items receive a large number of comments (e.g., 30 or more comments). For example, a large number of comments may be received for content items including controversial subject matter or posted by a user connected to a large number of additional social networking system users. Hence, when a user attempts to view comments for some content items, the user will likely be overwhelmed by the number of comments and lose interest in viewing the comments.